Data storage devices, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive (also referred to as a “USB key”), are becoming increasingly popular devices for storing, backing-up and transferring computer files. Currently, all the information on the USB key can be made available to any user upon providing the appropriate authentication, such as a password. As a result, multiple users cannot each securely store information on the same USB key with different authentication parameters (e.g., passwords). Furthermore, multiple users cannot securely store information on the same USB key that may be available to other designated users. For example, if user #1 desires to securely store information that may be made available to user #2 and user #3 and if user #4 desires to securely store information that may be made available to user #5 and user #6, then user #1 and user #4 would need to use their own USB keys.
Consequently, multiple users cannot currently share a single USB key securely whereby each user has their files uploaded to the USB key that will be securely available to that particular user and to other users designated by the user if the user so chooses. By not being able to allow multiple users to share a USB key securely, the usefulness of the USB key is lessened.